When Hermione wasn't really Hermione
by kookymonkey0427
Summary: Hermione is actually Annabeth Chase and she was sent on a mission and because of the titan war they need help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for reading this and please please please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and Annabeth or any characters that Rick Riordan created and I also do not own any that J.K. Rowling made. Thanks again and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Hermione was getting more and more nervous as time passed. Her mission was to spy on the wizards and make sure that everything is under control since the titan war was getting closer and closer she was sent on this mission but the wizards were getting very suspicious. The other day she was irish messaging Grover and Percy and Blaise almost found out and heard her talk to Grover and Percy. Hermione Jean Granger wasn't even her real name. Her real name was Annabeth Chase and she was disguised. The mist was very strong and with the help of her mother and Hecate the wizards weren't able to find out but the disguise was falling apart. She was getting even more stressed out.

Annabeth was always cautious and stressed out and Harry and Ron were worried about her. She forced out a smile and said,"I'm fine." She was so nervous any moment she would get an important message. And as soon as she thought that a small owl landed in front of her. There was no letter or message tied to its leg but it let out a long hoot and Annabeth understood. Since she was a daughter of Athena she was able to understand the owl. It said, "We need the wizards. You need to tell the wizards about you and that we need help in the titan war. Don't ask why and do it. After you tell them irish message the camp." Annabeth drew in a sharp breathe when she heard this and she her hands were shaking. She whispered in Ancient Greek "Okay, I understand. Thank you." The owl gave a small nod and flew off and gave a small hoot.

Ron and Harry were staring at her. She stood up and said,"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." She quickly stood up and she ran to Dumbledore and she said lemon drops and she was in. "Ah Hermione Granger. What brings you here?", he said. "Professor Dumbledore I'm not who you think I am. My real name is Annabeth Chase. I will explain everything to you later. Please let me make a announcement to the whole school." Surprisingly Professor Dumbledore said yes and said she could make the announcement.

She was sitting at her table and Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of all the students in Hogwarts. He shouted,"Students of Hogwarts listen up Hermione Granger needs to make a announcement." When she was walking up to the front she heard someone yell,"Boo Mudblood!" She ignored it and she faced everybody. She saw Harry and Ron look at her shocked and confused expressions. She took a deep breathe and said,"My real name is Annbeth Chase." She heard people murmur and say,"What?" She continued," I am not really a witch. I am a demigod. I am the daughter of Athena, Godess of Wisdom." She heard shouts now calling her a lier and saying that she was talking giberish. She said,"This is not my real appearance." She closed her eyes and she felt thick layers of magic coming off of her. She heard gasps. She felt happy and joyful that she could finally not have the feeling of being covered anymore. She grinned and said,"I am not lying." She frowned and said,"My friends and family need your help. We are going to war and we are not in any shape to fight. My mother and the gods need your help."

She finished saying that and she heard absolute silence. Every single person in the room was looking at her in shock. Finally the awkward silence was over and Dumbledore walked up and said with the twinkle in his eye,"We would be grateful to help." Annabeth smiled happily and walked back to her table. Dumbledore said,"Everybody back to eating." There were murmurs everywhere and they were all about Annabeth. Ron and Harry were still staring at Annabeth. Finally Ron broke the silence. He said awkwardly,"So Herm- Annabeth, um so you're not british?" Wow, Annabeth thought, Ron is good at breaking silences as Percy. But she was so glad to be talking normally. "Um no Ron.",Annabeth replied.

Annabeth suddenly remembered. "I have to call camp!" She shouted,"Mistia Revembros!" And a bunch of mist appeared and she took a drahma out of her pocket from her robes. She always had one in case of an emergency. She threw it into the mist and said,"O irish godess please accept my offering. Camp Half Blood!" A image of everyone at dinner at Camp Half Blood appeared. Everyone grew quiet at Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood. Finally Chiron broke the silence. "Ah well done my child. You have done it." Annabeth grinned as widely as she could and Percy was jumping with happiness. "Annabeth! You did it! I knew you would!", he shouted.

**Thank you so much for reading and remember that I need at l need lots and lots of reviews for my life to be happy and this story to continue. Bye!**


	2. AN NOTE PLZ READ

**Hey guys srry for the mistake I made with the Iris Messaging but truthfully I didn't really care as long you guys understood that I wanted her to make that message and that you understood that she was making a message to camp. Anyways for the bigger news, I have absolute no idea what should happen next. I am thinking of how it could go but... I don't know. I hope I can come up with something soon. I am really busy alot of the time and just understand that I am taking time out of things that I should be doing to be doing this. Anyways if you hate me now just don't say anything. I am probably gonna have a hard time updating cause I have other stories that I need to update. I also have no time at all. **


End file.
